¿Que hago yo?
by Mariniti
Summary: ¿que haces cuando te enamoras?¿que haces si ese amor no te corresponde?¿que haces cuando todo lo que creiste estaba mal? seguirrias adelante hasta ser feliz o sucumbirias ante el dolor de no ser amado por la persona a quien amas. mi segundo songfic


Saludos a todos los admiradores del rxr,robrae o simplemante fieles seguidores de la cuerva y el petirrojo, porque ellos merecen estar juntos y no descansaremos hasta que eso suceda. Si, sé lo que deben estar pensando ¿Mariniti porque demonios empiezas una historia nueva si aun no terminas con las que tienes pendientes?, y la respuesta es muy simple... como algunos sabran dependo de poco tiempo para actualizar mis historias, sin embargo esto no significa que las tenga olvidadas d hecho me siento mal por no seguirlas, sin embargo debido a q al parecer tengo un parde semanas libres he decidido continuar con mis fics. Asi que disfrutenlo mientras pueden.

**ATENCION:TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE DC COMICSACLARANDO QUE SIMPLEMENTE LOS TOMO "PRESTADOS" CON FINES DE DIVERCION NO ESPRO HACERME RICA ESCRIBIENDO DE ELLOS.**

**Titulo:¿Que hago yo? (del dueto haash songfic)**

**summary:¿que haces cuando te enamoras?¿que haces si ese amor no te corresponde?¿que haces cuando todo lo que creiste estaba mal? seguirrias adelante hasta ser feliz o sucumbirias ante el dolor de no ser amado por la persona a quen amas**

**Nota:este fic esta escrito desde el punto de vista de ambas aves**

**¿QUE HAGO YO?**

Robin...

Sabes... desde la muerte de mis padre he vivido en la oscuridad, la eterna oscurida a la que siempre temí. Poco despues al vivir y ser entrenado por Batman ya no era temor lo que sentia por la oscuridad, no, en ese tiempo llegue a respetarla y apreciarla a cierta medida, sin embargo nunca deje de vivir en esa entre la penunbra.

Pense que nunca iba a salir de esa oscuridad y... ¡¿para ue negarlo?!, la primera vez que te vi, en el momento en el que nos conocimos lo ultimo que pense fue que fueras precisamente tú la que me mostrara que aun entre las sombras se puede ver la luz.

Pero la vida nunca es como uno cree ¿cierto? y de eso me di cuenta cuando despues de tratarte más a fondo descubri en ti la más preciosa y deslumbrante luz que pudiese encontrar,no sé cual de tus hechizos lanzaste en mi... pero dejame dicirte que funciono y ahora estoy profunda y peridamente enamorado de ti...

Entraste como un rayo de luz,  
Como un aire encantador  
Liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón

Raven...

Que tonta he sido ¿no lo crees asi?, he sido una completa estupida... y yo que me habia jurado que no volveria a caer en el mismo juego dos veces lo hice y de la forma mas estupida jamas vista... no cabe duda que no aprendo de mis errores.

Sabes por un tiempo pense que todo esto era enserio y que tal vez tu podrias llegar a sentir por mi una milesima de lo que yo siemto por ti, pero que tonta, debi saber que nunca te fijarias en mi, no, teniendola a ella cerca. ella es todo lo que yo nunca sere es bonita, es agradable y te puede demostrar cuan valioso eres sin temor a lastimarte... Si ella puede hacerte muy feliz y pese a que es mi mejor (por no decir unica) amiga, no puedo evitar sentir envidia, ella lo tiene todo incluyendote.

Pero que ciega fui no quise darme cuenta de la realidad,si no hubiese sido porque los vi besandose ase unos momentos en uno de lso "solitarios" pasillos de la torre no lo creeria, talvez no fue el beso lo que me trajo a la realidad porque como quiera un beso bien puede ser forzado ¿no?, no lo que relamente me bajo de mi nube fue lo que le dijiste despues

-Starfire yo te quiero mucho...- esas, esas fueron las palabras que quedraron mi fragil corazón, tú le dijiste que la querias y como respuesta ella te volvio a besar, en ese momento no pude ver mas y envuelta por mis poderes me aleje de ti y de ella.

No me importaba a donde ir en tanto fuera lejos de ustedes, asi fue como llegue a la azotea de la torre.

Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,  
crei en tu intención  
No pense que fuese un engaño,  
ni una mentira tu amor

Robin...  
No puedo creer lo que he hecho le he destrozado el corazon a alguien que me queria, pero no habia otra forma ella tenia que saber que yo no sentia lo mismo, tengo que admitir que es muy linda y su compañia me es agradable pero... simplemente ella es demasiado inocente y cuando hablo con ella no es lo mismo que hablar contigo, mientras que ella ve el mundo color de rosa tu lo ves más realista, claro que siemple conservando algo de esperanza asia el futuro.  
No voy a negar que desde antes sabia sus sentimientos asia mi, sin embargo tenia que saber que yo no sentia lo mismo, por eso cuando me declaro su amor besandome yo no supe que hacer mas que esperar a que el beso sesara.  
-Starfare yo te quiero mucho...- en ese momento Star me volvio a besar, pero esta vez no permiti que durara tanto el beso acortandolo de manera adruptua, vi como ella me miraba sorprendida - Star, aunque te quiero mucho, no te quiero de la forma que crees y siento si en algun momento llegue a hacer algo que de diera a entender lo contrario...- en ese momento senti un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, Starfire me habia golpeado, me lleve una mano a la mejilla mientras la veia romper en llanto, me grito cosas como ¿porque le hacia eso? y que era un idiota, ademas de multiples insultos asia mi persona dichos en su idioma, poco despues se fue yo no hice nada por detenerla y la verdad no queria hacerlo, era como ya habia dicho antes lo que habia hecho era necesario.  
Fui a la azotea buscando un poco de paz, no es que sea muy sencillo y placentero el romper un corazon despues de todo siempre te queda aquella amargura y culpa por no haber podido corresponder los sentimientos que se te ofrecian, no negare que me alegro el encontrarte ahi sentada como muchas otras veces observando el anochecer, me acerque con cuidado y me sente a tu lado no sé si con esta simple accion te habre molestado pero enseguida que yo me sente tu te levantaste y diste media vuelta dispuesta a irte.  
-Raven espera...- dije tratando de detenerte.  
-Perdona pero creo que Chico Bestia me esta buscando...-fue lo unico que dijiste y siendo envuelta por tu energia oscura te desvaneciste en el viento.  
Raven...  
Lo unico que queria era alejarme de ti, de lo que yo sentia fui cobarde lo sé... ademas la escusa que utilice para poder huir fue por demas absurda, por supuesto que Chico Bestia no me buscaba y si fuera asi esta mas que claro que haria todo lo posible porque no me encontrara, sin embargo debia hacer algo, debia de huir de alguna forma,a si fue que no vi mas opcion que usar mis poderes pero... estupidos poderes me llevaron al unico lugar en el cual, aparte de contigo, menos queria estar.  
Fue aqui en este mismo lugar en donde tu le confesate tu amor a ella, fue aqui donde ella te correspondio, fue aqui en este pasillo donde algo dentro de mi murio.

Me dices que te esta llamando,  
Te vas sin un adiós  
Se muy bien que haras en sus brazos,  
Dime que hago yo….??

Raven...  
No sé porque lo hice si bien sé que no son sus labios a los que quiero besar, no son sus manos a las que quiero alrededor de mi cintura, simplemente no es el a quien quiero, te quiero a ti, quiero tus besos,quiero que me rodees la cintura con tus fuertes brazos, pero ya que no puedo tenerte a ti me conformo...  
Me conformo con sus labios, me conformo con sus caricias me conformo con Chico Bestia, sí lo sé es cruel de mi parte el haberme aprobechado de que él, cuando pasaba por el pasillo y me vio en un estado practicamente de shock, cuando lo vi en lo unico que pensaba era en que queria vengarme de tí de alguna forma, aun ahora mientras lo beso espero que nos veas y que sientas lo que yo senti cuando te vi con Starfire, pero... al mismo tiempo no quiero eso, no quiero que veas cual bajo he caido, no quiero que me juzgues, no quiero que me veas.  
Robin...  
Dime que puedo hacer ahora que sé que no tengo ninguna esperanza, anda dime que es lo que puedo hacer para a callar este maldito dolor que se acrecenta en mi pecho con cada dia que vivo, con cada dia que muero.  
Desde que chico bestia me confeso en busca de mi "sabio" consejo, que lo habias besado y que luego habias huido, me sentido desdichado, no puedo creer o mejor dicho no quiero creer en su palabra despues de todo es Chico Bestia ¿Que podria tener él que te agrade a ti hasta el punto de querer besarlo?, no esque sea narcicista pero sé bien que yo soy mucho mejor que él y que la pasas mejor conmigo que con él. Entonces dime ¿que puedo hacer? si desde hace dias te has comportado fría conmigo y encambio veo que cada vez pasas mas tiempo con él.

Que hago con mis labios,  
si me ruegan tus besos?  
Que hago con mis manos,  
cuando suplican tu regreso?  
Que hago con mis noches,?  
Que hago con mis días,?  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?  
Dime que hago yo……??

Robin...  
¿Lo recuerdas? antes soliamos reunirnos en la azotea en la puesta de sol asi podiamos conversar y admirar el bello paisaje, ¿verdad que no lo has olvidado? yo sé que no, pero ahora... ahora ya no vienes a la azotea y cada vez que intento hablar contigo que no sean asuntos del trabajo, te alejas, te vas con él. Es terrible pero enverdad extraño tener una buena conversacion contigo, tu eres la unica que logra comprenderme y sin embargo ahora me huyes ¿porque...?¿porque raven...? ¿que no ves que tu indiferencia me mata?.  
esta es mi oportunidad te vi dirijirte a la azotea pensando en que estaria solitaria a esta hora del dia, trate de no hacer ruido al seguirte no queria que me sorprendieras y te fueras, no sin antes poder hablar...  
-Raven...- te llamo con voz suave veo que estas sorprendida por mi presencia pero al mismo tiempo ¿atemorrizada?, ¿acaso me temes...?,¿porque...que fue lo que te hice para que me temieras?.  
De pronto veo que nuevamente tratas de ignorarme dirigiendote asia la puerta, quieres huir mas sin embargo yo no te lo permito, abrazandote por detras me aferro a tí como un terminal a su ultima esperanza de vida, te pido en silencio que te quedes mientras te siento templar, agachas la cabeza y una lagrijma cae de tus ojos, lo sé porque la senti chocar contra mi mano. En ese momento no sé porque pero me siento el idiota mas grande del mundo, le voy quitando fuerza poco a poco a mi agarre, tú aprovechas esto y entras por la puerta, dejandome nuevamente solo en la oscuridad.

Hablamos solo cuando puedes,  
Te abrazo al esconder,  
Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer

Raven...  
Durante todo este tiempo pense inutilmente que ignorandote haria que estos sentimientos desaparecieran, pero como ya lo dije fue inutil.  
Hoy mientras trataba de evadirte estando en la azotea tú llegaste pero no me di cuenta hasta que me llamaste, voltie a verte, no te voy a negar que cuando te vi me senti algo asustada y en lo unico que podia pensar era en irme lo mas rapido de ahi, asi que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano trate de ignorarte de nuevo llendo asia la misma puerta por la cual tu habias entrado ase unos instantes.  
Pero no me permitiste ir, me abrasaste por la cintura y aunque no dijiste nada sabia muy bien porque lo habias hecho. agache la cabeza y sin quererlo una lagrima reverde salio de mis ojos impactando contra tu mano en ese momento siento que me vas soltando dejandome "libre" para escapar.  
Corrí asia el interrior de la torre en donde mis pasos me llevaron hasta la sala comun, ahi estaba estaba Cyborg y al mirarme sé que pudo notar que algo no andaba bien.  
-Maldita sea Rae... ¿ahora que te hizo ese infeliz?- pregunto por demas molesto, yo sijmplemente no le podia responder pues sé muy bien como es de sobre protector nuestro metalico amigo y pensaba que si le decia algo bien podria incluso llegar a matarte.  
Notando que no queria hablar el se limito a abrazarme, no puedo negar que eso era lo que yo mas necesitaba, Cyborg suiempre se ha comportado como un verdadero hermano para mi ganandose mi confianza él es el unico con quien he podido hablar de todo esto que me ha estado sucediendo desde que te vi con Star.  
-Dejalo ir Rae es lo mejor... solo... dejalo ir...-esas son las palabras que me ha estado repitiendo desde hace varios dias, dejarte ir... olvidarte... no entiende que eso es algo imposible para mi, lo he intentado pero no puedo porque solo tú, apesar de todo, me has podido enseñar que es realmente amar y que no es como en los cuentos de hadas en donde el amor siempre triunfa, no, algunas veces amaras y este amor no sera correspondido como ahora, ese me has enseñado y aunque es terrible el dolor que siento por tí tambien te estoy profundamente agradecida.

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide,  
Que antes de ti no era igual,  
Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido,  
Antes de ti no sabia amar

...  
El amor no siempre es correspondido eso es verdad, pense que te tenia y te perdi pero... nunca te tuve ¿verdad?... no te dire eso no me entristece, no te dire que no desearia estar en su lugar porque sé que no es cierto, si estoy triste y si desearia estar en su lugar pero los humanos dicen que si amas algo si realmente lo amas debes dejarlo ir, no podria estar mas deacuerdo. Escuchame yo te amo y es por ese mismo amor que he aceptado mi derrota.  
Voy asia ti, he visto todo desde las sombras y aunque en un inicio no parecio sorprenderte mi precencia lo que te dije eso si te sorprendio, aun no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta si para todos es obvio que ella te ama, eso te alegra y aunque sé que te alegraria mas si ella te lo hubiera dicho en persona dadas las circunstancias pienso que fue lo mejor, me agradeces y te vas, vas con ella lo sé, avas a sus brazos, vas a amar y a que te amen, simplemente te vas lejos de mi.

Que hago con mis labios,  
si me ruegan tus besos ?  
Que hago con mis manos,  
cuando suplican tu regreso?  
Que hago con mis noches,?  
Que hago con mis días, ?  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía ?  
Dime que hago yo…… ??

...  
Lo amas ¿no es cierto?, lo que sientes por él es lo mismo que nunca sentiras por mi, por eso cuando el llego y Cy, los dejo solos te quedaste callada y avanzaste asia el ventanal, el te siguio.  
-Me siento un idiota...- te dijo una vez a un lado tuyo  
-Sí, de hecho lo eres...- le respondiste sin siquiera voltearlo a ver  
Despues de eso no se dijeron nada, supongo que las palabras no importan si los dos sienten lo mismo, de cualquier forma ambos se tomaron de las manos sin despegar la vista ni un segundo de la ciudad que debiamos proteger. Yo sbia muy bien que lo que veian no era la ciudad si no sus reflejos en el cristal, estaban tan distraidos que no notaron a la pequeña mosca verde que volaba cerca suyo.

Que hago con mis labios,  
si me ruegan tus besos ?  
Que hago con mis manos,  
cuando suplican tu regreso?  
Que hago con mis noches,?  
Que hago con mis días, ?  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía ?  
Dime que hago yo…… ??  
Que hago yo…..

_Que les parecio le sgusto, les encanto, lo odiaron, estuvo tan mal que desean que nunca lo hubiera escrito... bien no importa cualquier duda o comentario dejen un review._

_**NOTA:como ya algunos se habran dado cuenta mi fic "The promise" fue borrado y es que despues de hablar un poco con Arnak, me di cuenta de que solo lo habia escrito porque no queria admitir que no tenia la suficiente inspiracion como para terminar "R&R: una tierna historia de amor", asi pues despues de hacer multiples borradores finalmente esta listo el epilogo, el cual publicare como un capitulo especial, mañana 14 de febrero y todo aquel que quiera leerlo y dejar un comentario sera bienvenido.**_


End file.
